<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My heart and soul by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011079">My heart and soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Harry Potter, Brother Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, He gets better, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Harry Potter, POV Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Some what slowburn, Somewhat, Soulmates, Teen Romance, Time Travel, Tom Riddle Needs a Hug, Tom Riddle Redemption, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, World War II, at least the same as canon, at least to Harry, but he will get better, it is between Tom Riddle Sr. and Merope, it is not between Harry and Tom, the 1940s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When he reached the end of the hallway he reached out and touched the blue light at the very same time the other person did.</p><p>He saw a blinding light and everything went dark."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone has soulmates. But that does not mean that everyone finds out whose their is.</p><p>And that is what Harry is worried will happen to him.</p><p>That is until he gets transported to the past and he meets Tom Riddle who it turns is his soulmate.</p><p>Know Harry has to deal with the fact that the person who will be his enemy in the future is his soulmate, try to not let anyone in on the fact that he is from the future and complete his Hogwarts schooling.</p><p>Not to mention the fact that there is also a war going on.</p><p>I am very sorry about the bad summary, but I promise that the story is a lot better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Moaning Myrtle &amp; Harry Potter, Newt Scamander &amp; Theseus Scamander, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tina Goldstein &amp; Tom Riddle, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Tom Riddle &amp; Horace Slughorn, Tom Riddle &amp; Original Character(s), Tom Riddle &amp; Tom Riddle Sr., a lot of the ships are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope that you enjoy this. It is my first time writing tomarry and a soulmate AU but I have read a lot of them. I have mixed a lot of elements from other soulmate AUs but I did try to make it my own. I have always wanted to write one of these because they are my faveorite, but I could never think of a good plot. Until now.</p><p>Also I just want to clear Harry's soulmate is Tom Riddle NOT Voldemort, "but they are the same person, how is that possible" you may be asking. Well my dear reader it will all be explained.... and yes it does have to do with Tom splitting his soul ;)</p><p>I do not really have an update schedule it's wherever my adhd hyper fixations take me lol.  It also matters what my school work is.</p><p>Anyway like I said I hope that you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>“Our universe grants every soul a twin-a reflection of themselves -the kindred spirit – And no matter where they are or how far away they are from each other- even if they are in different dimensions, they will always find one another. This is destiny; this is love.”<span class="quote-author-name">– Julie Dillon</span></em> </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Everyone had a soulmate. That was one of the few things that had kept Harry happy when he lived with the Dursleys.</p><p>The fact that everyone had one meant that there was someone out there who would care about him, who he would be able to confine in, who would be able to understand him.</p><p>The first time you met your soulmate was supposed to be magical, when you looked into the eyes of your soulmate the boring grey world would be finally filled with color.</p><p>He had heard the story of how his aunt and uncle met many times. It was one of the few things that they had told him that he valued.</p><p>Of course it was not as easy as it sounds, it would take a while for the colors to show up, at first you would only see the color of your soulmates eyes and even then it would be very faint. And as time went on and the more time you spent with them more and more colors would be filled in.</p><p>In the muggle world no one knew why they occurred, apparently that was the same in the wizarding world.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In the muggle world no one knew why they occurred, apparently that was the same in the wizarding world.</p><p>Hermione and Ron took way too long to realise they were soulmates, at least in Harry’s opinion. They had first met on the train in first year and it took them until FOURTH YEAR for them to realise it.</p><p>Harry had not stopped holding this over their heads.</p><p>Several of his classmates had already found their soulmates, some where romantic and some where platonic.</p><p>Platonic soulmates were people whose soulmate was one in a platonic sense. Most of the time only one of them had the opposite person as a soulmate and their soulmate had a romantic one.</p><p>This was rare but not unheard of, in fact last year Harry had found out that Snape had his mom as a platonic soulmate. This took him a while to accept, wouldn’t you treat the son of your soulmate well?</p><p>It turned out that Neville and Luna were platonic soulmates and they were the rare case where both of them had each other as soulmates.</p><p>And Dean and Semus were romantic soulmates.</p><p>Harry would never tell any of his soulmates that he was jealous, but in reality, deep down, he was.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At first Harry had thought that his soulmate had been Ginny, the first color he had seen was a dark brown which was the same color as her eyes. He had also started seeing it after the chamber of secrets incident, which was around the same time that he had started hanging out with Ginny.</p><p>This coupled with the fact that she had started seeing colors around the same time that he had, of course he had never told anyone of his thoughts, he did not want to get the Weasleys' hopes up.</p><p>And boy, when he figured out that she was not his soulmate he was glad that he had not told anyone.</p><p>In hindsight it had been obvious that she was not his soulmate, he had started seeing brown long after he had first met Ginny and he had not currently seen a single color other than brown and the brown that he could see was extremely faint. And with the amount of time he had spent with Ginny he would be able to see a lot more.</p><p>But that did not happen, all he could see was brown, pale, pale brown.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harry knew that it was obviously an irrational thought, but he was very worried that he would never meet his soulmate. Of course he had heard plenty of stories of people that he had met later in life and they were all incredibly happy.</p><p>But he had also heard other stories of people who had only met their soulmate once and then they had never seen them again and this was what Harry feared.</p><p>He had clearly met his soulmate once because he could see one color, as pale as it was. But he had not interacted with them since then. And he was terrified that he never would see them.</p><p>What if he saw them at the train station, or maybe they were older then him at Hogwarts, or what if they lived in the same neighborhood as the Dursleys. If that was the case then they would most likely hate him.</p><p>Harry knew that these fears were common and that they very rarely came true, but still the thought was constantly in his mind.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Harry, my boy, your mind does not seem to be in our meeting. What is on your mind? Dumbledore asked him concerned.</p><p>They had been having these meetings/lessons on Voldemort's past. Normally Harry found this interesting but after Malofy had announced that he had found his soulmate, the fact that he had not came back to the forefront of his mind.</p><p>Why did an annoying git like Malfoy get to know his before Harry did, it just was not fair.<br/>
He did not know if he should confine in Dumbledore though. Of course he trusted him, but he did not want his professor to think that he was a selfish person. Eventually he decided that he would tell him, plus Dumbldore could probably tell if he were to lie.</p><p>“I'm worried that I will never see my soulmate again. I mean I have seen a very light shade of brown since I was twelve and that is it. Nothing since then! What if that is it? What if I am one of those people that meet their soulmate once and then they never see them again?” Harry said, getting progressively more upset as he went on.</p><p>Although at the end of it, Harry realized that he felt better. It felt very good to finally get it off of his chest.</p><p>Dumbledore looked at him with a knowing look in his eyes, he looked like he was considering telling Harry something eventually he decided to.</p><p>“Why don’t we stop this for tonight, I want to tell you something unrelated to Tom.” he said, then he got up and went to grab his wand.</p><p>Then he put the wand to the temple of his head and he retrieved a memory from his own mind, then he put it in the pensive.</p><p>“I feel that this may help your worries.” Dumbledore said, glancing at Harry.</p><p>Then they both went into Dumbledore’s memory.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Harry looked around at his surroundings. They appeared to be in a cottage, there was sunlight streaming through the open window. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He could see the dust that was in the path of the light, even though he could not actually smell anything, Harry felt that he knew what the room would smell like. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was like a scene out of either a children's or romance book.\ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He looked down at the people that were lying on the bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One of them had longish red hair that went down to his shoulders. He had an almond like skin tone and he was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He was reading a book with a torn up cover. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The other man or boy really, they looked around Harry’s age was pale, very pale, he had blonde hair. He was wearing a black suit. He was also reading. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They were lying side by side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who are they?” Harry asked Dumbledore, turning to him as he did so. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dumbledore shushed him and said “Just listen, they will start talking soon.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dumbledore proved to be right as the red head said </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How long do you think it will take to find them all?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The blonde replide saying  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I do not know, not very long if we work together.” Then he turned to the read head and held his hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They smiled at each other, Harry could tell that they truly loved each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey Gellert, I am glad that you are my soulmate.” the redhead said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The blonde replied “I'm glad you mine as well Albus.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry barely had time to process this before they were taken out of the memory. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Your soulmate was Grindlewald?” Harry asked Dumbledore, shocked.</p><p>“Yes.” Dumbledore replied solemnly. “I am telling you this so you know that soulmates are not everything. And you can find happiness with out one.”</p><p>Harry smiled at his professor, this had not completely solved his memories. But it did help a little bit.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Harry walked slowly down the hallway, some how he knew that this was both a dream and real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hallway was made out of rocks; he did not know how they were being held up though, all that was between them was a stream of light. But they for some reason did not make the area bright, in fact it was dark, the only thing that was leading the way was a pink light at the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear whispers, but he could not understand a single world that they were saying, it was like they were saying things backwards, and on top of each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew that he really should not be walking this way, but he felt compelled it was like he had too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he got closer he saw another figure, it was human shaped but that was all he could tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the end of the hallway he reached out and touched the blue light at the very same time the other person did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw a blinding light and everything went dark.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that you liked this chapter, like the title says this is just the prologue so it really just sets up a lot of the plot. But it will get more interesting in the next chapter :)</p><p>Some stuff that I wont to explain, but are not mentiond in this chapter:<br/>&gt;Draco's soulmate is his wife from the cursed child.<br/>&gt;The reason that Dumbledore has darker skin is because his mother was descibed as being Native American.<br/>&gt;Harry figured out that Ginny was not his soulmate because she could see more colors then him, idk who her soulmate is you can pick your faveorite Ginny ship it is not really important.<br/>&gt;The reason that I have Lily as Snape's platoinc soulmate is because my headcanon is that he is aromantic and Lily and Snape had more of a sibling relationship, controversial I know.<br/>&gt;Personally I think of Tom Riddle and Voldemort as different people, my head canon/thought is that every time he split his soul he lost more and more of his sanity and lost more and more of his personality until he was not only physically unrecognizable but his personality was also unrecognizable, and it got to the point where he was essentially no longer the same person.<br/>&gt;I tried to make the soulmate part change as little of canon as possible, up until the story starts of course, I hope that I succeed.</p><p>Anyway like I said I hope you liked this chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom and Harry are roomates at the orphanage, it goes about as well as one would expect.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is kinda short, but I really wanted to get anther chapter out before I go back to school because after the updates will sadly be a lot more inconsistent.</p><p>Anyway I hope you like this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom was asleep, or at least he had been asleep.</p><p>But he had been so rudely woken up by the shrill voice of the orphanage materion, she was also banging on the door.</p><p>“Tom, Tom Riddle! Open this door right now. I have someone that you need to meet.”</p><p>Tom internally grond, but he did get up to open the door.</p><p>After he opened it he saw Mrs. Smith the lady that ran the orphanage that he had been forced to live in, of course she had only started running it too years ago when he was fourteen. Because of this she was probably the person that was the least scared of her in the orphanage.</p><p>When it had first been announced that she would be taking over the orphanage Tom had felt some small hope that things would change for the better around here. But like most things he hoped for nothing came of it. And it was just another reason that hope was a horrible emotion.</p><p>Things had basically stayed the same, the only difference was that he had less control here, because she was not scared of him, like the others were.</p><p>She had even said that when they got another orphan his age, he would be forced to stay in the same room as Tom.</p><p>That is what Tom figured was going on right now. Honestly it had only been a matter of time, there was a war going on after all, two if you counted the one that was going on in the Wizarding World.</p><p>The boy standing next to Mrs. Smith was short or at least he was shorter than Tom. He had messy hair and he was wearing what looked like a sweater, although it looked too big for him. Not that Tom was going to judge, most of his muggle clothes were second hand.</p><p>The most striking part of his appearance though, was the lightning bolt scar that was on his forehead. He wondered how he got it?</p><p>Mrs. Smith opened her mouth and started introducing them-</p><p>“Tom, this is Harry Potter. His parents were killed in the war, so he will be your new roommate.” her eyes flicked up to him and they became some what of a glare “be sure to very welcoming.”</p><p>Despite not being scared of Tom, she had still heard all of the stories from the other people that lived there, so it’s not like she trusted him.</p><p>After that she turned to Harry and introduced him to Tom</p><p>“Harry this is Tom, he will be your new roommate. If he does anything that makes you uncomfortable please tell me or one of the other members of staff and we will be sure to properly punish him.”</p><p>After that she turned and walked away.</p><p>There was a brief moment of silence, before Tom decided to break it saying “She is being dramatic, I am not that bad.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harry lied down on the bed staring up at the ceiling, he really hated his life, although he figured that this made about enough sense as they way his life would go. He always did have the absolute worst luck.</p><p>So of course going back in time and having to be roommates with Tom Riddle would be something that happened to him.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tom’s new roommate was odd.</p><p>He rarely talked to anyone, not that that was weird on it’s own because Tom rarely talked to people but it was just one part of it.</p><p>He also did not seem to understand a lot of common expressions and it is not like he was using wizard ones, they were all muggle ones. But whenever he used one of them Harry would give him a look like he was trying to figure out what he was saying. Tom would have thought that he was from another country if it were not for the fact that he had an english accent.</p><p>He also stared at Tom a lot, this was something that he was used to a lot of people stared at him for a variety of reasons, but this was different, he always had this inquisitive/angry look on his face.</p><p>Harry Potter was just….odd.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m also a wizard.” Harry told Tom.</p><p>He had taken a long time to decide when and how to tell Tom.</p><p>Harry knew that he would definitely have to tell Tom before the school year started. But he did not know how he would do it.</p><p>When Harry had first landed in the 1940s he had been picked up by several ministry officials, who had all been very sympathetic when he told them his parents had been killed by Grindlewald. But they had said that he would need to stay in an orphanage since he did not have any remaining family, which he did not because he was not even in the right time. </p><p>They had decided to put him in one with another Wizard and APPARENTLY the only one available was the one that Tom Riddle lived in.</p><p>So that's how he ended up being roommates with Tom Riddle.</p><p>Much to Harry’s surprise Tom was not that bad of a roommate. Of course he mainly kept to himself, reading books on his side of the bedroom, he barely even talked to Harry. </p><p>Although he talked to Harry more than anyone else, so that was some thing.</p><p>Tom turned and looked at </p><p>“I know, I got an owl shortly after you got here saying that you were.” he said, then he went back to reading his book.</p><p>This really pissed Harry off.</p><p>“You KNEW! I have been anxious for WEEKS about how to tell you and you knew the whole time?!” </p><p>Tom continued reading his book as he said “That is not my fault.”</p><p>This just pissed Harry off even more </p><p>“Not your problem?! You could have told me that you knew!” </p><p>Tom’s books was apparently extremely intriguing because he had not looked up once in their entire conversation, not even when he said </p><p>“I thought that you knew.” </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes at this. </p><p>Why was Tom Riddle such a dick?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think. Comments metaphorically feed my soul, but they actually do really help with my motivation. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>